Not Your Average Girl, Or Average Life
by ThePurpleNinja101
Summary: Instead of Nina, what if it was a different girl? Meet Zora, she seems like your average 13-year-old girl who loves candy and video games. What happens when she becomes part of the exam from a magical planet? Not just like the anime or manga series Mamotte! Lolipop or Save Me! Lollipop. Read and Review and tell me your thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

**Not Your Average Girl, Or Average Life**

A girl walked out of a game store with her two friends. She may have been only 13-years-old but with her looks, she was often mistaken around the age 16. She had long golden blonde hair with a black hair band in her hair, a pale white complexion, and some of the brightest blue eyes with a navy blue ring around them to make them pop out even more. She wore a baby blue tank top with a short sleeve denim crop jacket over top, a pale pink skirt with a brown belt on top, and some grey flats. Her name was Zora.

"I can't wait to get home to play these awesome new games, guys! My Left 4 Dead 2 game was pretty torn up, I'm glad I got this new one and the new Black Ops 2!" Zora squealed with excitement. She may not look like it, but she loved video games. She loved any Call of Duty, Left 4 Dead, World of Warcraft, Legend of Zelda, or even Jak and Daxter! She has always loved video games!

"I thought you got Left 4 Dead 2 on PC?" a girl with red curly hair replied. She had a pale complexion like Zora. She wore a yellow sun dress and white flip-flops. The girl also had grass-green eyes.

"Yeah Emilee, but I missed my baby for Xbox! Knowing me, I probably be playing some random Legend of Zelda game before any new game I bought, or maybe even Crash Bandicoot." Zora giggled.

"You love Legend of Zelda too much." the last girl with raven black hair with grey eyes replied. She wore a pink tank top and blue Capri pants and black flip-flops.

The three began walking down the side-walk in front of the many stores. Soon, Zora caught her eye on an old man filling up a gum ball machine. One of them was a bright pink one that she must have. She ran over to the old man with her friends questioning what she was doing. She tapped on the old man on the shoulder. She bent down so he could hear her loud and clear just in case if he had bad hearing.

"Excuse me sir, I see you are filling up the machine but may I go right ahead and buy one off of you?" she gave her best puppy dog look begging for the old man to let her.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that, I guess. Go ahead sweetie, pick out the one you want." she handed him the twenty-five cents and pulled out the delicious looking 'gumball'. She kept walking with her friends admiring the perfect pink orb.

"You get distracted so easily, Zora." Emilee giggled at her friend's zoned out expression.

"Maybe she has ADD or something. Even though she acts like she has ADHD, she swears she don't got it." The raven hair girl, Willow, said. They both giggled which caught Zora's attention.

"What so funny guys?" she popped the gumball in her mouth.

As soon as she did, a swarm of people came flying towards her and her friends which caused her to swallow the 'gumball'. Out of the crowd, two boys jumped in front of her to protect her. One with blue spiky hair and a pair goggles rested on his head. He also had blue eyes and a blue shirt, he must really love blue. The other boy had quite long brown hair and a red button up shirt.

"Defensive magic!" cried the boy with long hair. "Zero, take that girl away from here so she'll be safe!" the boy known as Zero, swooped Zora up bridal style to carry her away, running as fast as he could.

"Put me down! You have no right to handle me this way! Put me down now!" Zora tried to push herself out of his grasp, but it was no use. He just held her even firmer.

"Listen, Ichii and I are only doing this so you didn't get killed back there by those examinees looking for the crystal ball! So shut up and let us help you!" Zero screamed at her.

At that point she just shut her mouth and looked over her shoulder to see, who she assumed was, Ichii following them. She sighed and buried her head into the boy's chest, might as well get comfortable if you going to be here for a while. Zero looked down at the girl and blushed a light pink tint on his cheeks. He held her closer to her as he glanced behind him to see the examinees were gone. He slowed down to a stop so Ichii could catch up. Once Ichii did, he eyed the girl in Zero's arms. Her head snuggled in his chest like a pillow and her hand grasping his shirt lightly. Then he noticed Zero's blush as he just stared at the girl he held.

"Hey, everything is okay now, okay?" Ichii gently played with the girl's hair until she let go of Zero.

"Can you put me down now, please?" she asked, which Zero did.

"We are sorry we done that but we didn't want anyone to get hurt when we saw what direction they were coming to." Zero said with a smirk.

"Who are you guys? What are you? What do you want?" she asked taking a step back. Ichii put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down.

"I am Ichii and this is my partner Zero. We are sorcerers and we came here to find a crystal ball. This crystal ball will allow us to pass the final exam and become pro sorcerers." Ichii explained.

"You are joking, right?" Zora said.

"Listen, have you seen this crystal ball? If you tell us we will leave you alone, unless you have it." Zero said holding up a sign of what it looked like. Which is kinda unusual to carry around. Once Zora recognized it, her face went paler then what it was, which she thought was impossible.

"Uh, you see, I might have found it in a gumball machine and, well, when I saw all of those people, kinda scared me, so, I might, uh, um, swallowed it." She rocked back and forth on her heels looking down at the ground. Zero grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Are you serious! Why would you do that!" Zero yelled.

"Listen, I thought it was a gumball not a precious thing to you!" she argued back. Ichii stepped in between the two, separating them with his arms spread wide.

"That's enough guys! We will just have to protect-" he was cut off by the laughter of a little girl and a boy snickering. He looked up above them to see a little girl with black hair and a boy with blonde hair on the back of an owl. Zero stood in front of Zora with his arms out, shooting the pair on the owl a glare.

"Oh, look who it is. San and Forte." Zero said while the boy chuckled.

"Yes, apparently we were led to this area as of signs of the crystal ball. Just to make it easier, if you have it, just give it up already and we will leave you alone." the boy said.

"You aren't getting it, Forte! Beside it is impossible now since this idiot back here swallowed it." he mumble that last part which in result of Zora knocking him upside the head almost causing him to fall.

"Hey! What was that for?" Zero turned to face Zora with arms spread open. She just stood there with arms crossed glaring at him.

"That's for calling me an idiot." Zora replied coolly.

"Knock it off you two!" a little seahorse that came from nowhere screamed. This scared Zora from the seahorse coming out of no where, almost causing her fall back.

"Yeah, yeah, okay since she swallowed the pearl, we will just take her!" screamed Forte.

The owl swooped over to try to grab Zora. Zero was quick enough to pick her back up bridal style to carry her away. She knew she couldn't do anything about it so she buried her head into his chest again. Ichii running beside of them with the little seahorse on his shoulder. The four ran down into an alley way try to get rid of the owl following them.

"Zura, expand into a balloon like thing and get Zero and this girl out of here! I will go get the car and distract them, so meet me at the nearest park." Ichii said to Zura, the little seahorse. Zura just nodded and did what he was told to do.

Zura expanded into a balloon and let Zero grab on to his tail. Zora buried her head as far as possible into his chest not wanting to look down. She began shake scared to death she will fall out of his arms. He pulled her closer to him and started hum a soothing tone into her ear to try to calm her down. Her heart beating faster to the point she was afraid of it pumping out of her chest.

"Hey listen, I won't drop you okay? Ichii and I are going to protect you at all cost, we won't let you get harm. I promise I won't let you get seriously injure. It would be nice if you told me your name at least." Zero said softly. Zora lifted her head to meet his gaze. His bright blue eyes sparkling, she felt like melting in his arms. She grasped on his shirt tightly still scared, she bit on her lip and focused on Zero's face so she wouldn't look down.

"My n-name is Z-Zora." she stuttered blushing madly. He just chuckled and smile sweetly down to her.

"I love the name Zora. It fits you really well." he said softly. He made her heart start to pound even faster.

Soon the owl, the boy and the girl were on knocked into Zura. Zero held on tighter to Zora but the two on the owl shot another attack at Zura causing him to drop her. Zora tried to reach out for his hand but their fingers slipped away from each other. Soon she fell into the hands of the boy she recalled from earlier, Forte. The little girl put a charm on her that tied her up with rope. They soon flew down and hid in an old abandon icecream and cake shop. As the two talked about what they were going to do with her, she kept thinking on a way to escape.

"Anyways, I'm Forte and this is my partner San" the girl with black hair waved frantically toward her.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Zora asked nearly on the verge of tears.

"Well, since you are nothing but just a flimsy human, we can just end right here and get the crystal ball out of you." San said smiling in a sadistic way.

Zora cringed back trying move far from them. Then she remember she had a ninja star in her jacket pocket. She didn't exactly know why, probably because she was playing with it at her house. She tried leaning back were her jacket almost fell off, putting the hand closest to the pocket inside and fuming around for it. She noticed how San was too busy showing off all the cakes she bought to Forte. She quickly tried to cut the thin rope with the star. In a few seconds she broke her hands free and went to untying the ones on her ankles.

While San and Forte were too busy talking about the cakes and their prices, she threw the ninja star and it ran across San's hair. The star cut her jet black hair all the way up to her chin. She turned around smiling with her right eye twitching. Zora smirked and ran up to the girl and kicked her in the chest, sending San flying backwards. Forte began playing his flute, she turned around and grabbed the flute. She done another spin and kicked him in the chest. She Stood there with the flute in hand smirking. San smirked and sent a magical spell on her, which looked like a rubber constricting snake wrapped around her body. She chocked at the force. She fell to her knees and flute left the grasp of her finger tips.

"Zero! Ichii! Save me!" Zora screamed as loud as possible.

Tears streaming down her face as the snake got tighter and tighter per minute. Forte played the flute which seemed to make the snake increase its pressure. She couldn't even breathe anymore, she coughed what may have been blood before she blacked out. She fell backwards hitting the hard concert floor, the blood she coughed earlier dripped from the edge of her mouth. At that moment a loud boom was heard, the front of the building blown into pieces.

"Defensive magic, crystal barrier!" screamed Ichii. What seem like a bubble appeared around Zora's lifeless body and carried it to them.

"This is what you get for nearly killing Zora! Destructive magic!" screamed Zero.

Fireballs going in every direction to the pair. Once the place was nearly about to blow up, Ichii picked up Zora and ran to the floating convertible car with Zura waiting for them in it. Ichii drove the car while Zero was in the back with Zora's head resting on his lap. He took her wrist and tried to feel a pulse, once he found one he smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. As soon as he realized what he had done, he dropped her hand down immediately. His cheeks felt like they were burning. He caressed her soft pale cheeks with the back of his hand, sitting in silenced, guilty. He had already promised her something and he already broke it.

**~*~****Later~*~**

She woke up to see her white ceiling and her light purple walls with band posters and game posters here and there. Her head was throbbing as she moved her hand up to grasp it, wincing at the fast movement she made. Her whole body was aching with pain, her head and rib cage the most. Was that all a dream? Or was it all really real? She groaned but soon regret it as her head sent a sharp throbbing pain at the loud groan she made. She heard soft mumbling in her room, this caused her eyes to snap wide open immediately. She tried to get up but the pain was too sharp, so she stopped trying. Letting out another groan which she regret.

"Wh-who's there?" she whispered softly, hoping it's just her mind playing tricks on her. Her eyes started to reopen when she felt a soft warm hand over hers.

"It is just us, Zora. Please do not be afraid of us, we are here to protect you." a soft whisper came from Ichii as he lent down and kissed the top of her hand. Her cheeks turned a tint of pink at his actions. Zero soon came over and sat down near the end of her feet.

"How are you feeling, Zora." he smiled down toward her.

"Really sore, I can barely move right now." she tried sitting up but the pain was too intense, especially in her torso and back. She tried again nearly on the verge of tears, but forced herself to anyways.

"We got you some soup, would you like it right now?" Ichii said, holding the bowl out too her. She took the bowl carefully and began eating it.

"It's delicious, where did you find this?" She smiled up at the two, enjoying the delicious hot liquid with many ingredients inside of it.

"I made it for you in your kitchen, I hope you don't mind." she shook her head.

"Is there a silver or red car outside in the driveway?" she asked. Zero got up and shook his head in response, she just gave a simple nod.

"Figures, I'm home alone most of the time anyways," she shrugged finishing the soup. "How did you guys find where I lived anyways?" she raised her eyebrow at the boys in front of her.

"We asked your friends that you were with when we stopped and saved you from getting nearly killed by all those examinees," Zero said giving a soft smile. "Listen, since we will have to protect until Christmas, we got to be around you at all times, so while you were unconscious, Ichii and I made a room of our own in your closet." he walked over and pulled the door back to reveal the room. Her eyes widen and her face went pale.

"Can't you guys like rent an apartment or something other than live in my closet?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Zora. This is the only way we will be as close to you without being seen in your home. We will respect your privacy and in hopes you could respect ours as well, if that is too much to ask." Ichii explained. Zora had a feeling she was not going to win if she kept arguing.

"Fine, as long as you don't touch any of my stuff without my permission and I won't touch any of yours. We do not go into each others room if we are getting ready for any type of occasion unless either one of us have permission. When any of my family members are home, you do not come out if they are coming up to my room or are in my room, no matter what happens. When we are gone, you must have some type of disguise to hide that just in case if anyone goes into my closet. Got it?" Zora explained the rules. Both nodded in agreement. Zura laid on the dark purple comforter beside of Zora, he must have been asleep. She petted the top of his head and smile.

"This is odd. Why do I sense some type of magical power from you? Not just the crystal ball either, but real magic?" Zero asked coming a bit closer to her. She sighed as she put her long blonde hair into pig tails.

"If you will help me up without hurting my back, I will show you." Ichii gently helped her out of bed.

She hissed at the pain shooting up her spine and ribs. She coughed and nearly fell down, but Zero caught her in time. Ichii held her by the waist line to help her walk out of her room. She blushed at the movement but kept on walking with Zero to her right. They walked down the stairs to the living room and kitchen combined area, quite a large area it was. She went into a small hallway to the right of the kitchen in the far corner.

She opened the last door in the small hallway and began leading the way down a flight of stairs with the help of Ichii. Inside the room held shelves full of potions, ingredients, magical books, and other witchcraft and sorcery objects. She walked to one of the shelves and pulled out an old, dusty leather book. In the pages, held tree branches with moving pictures of many women. After going to nearly one of the last pages in the book, there was a picture of her.

"I come from a family of witches on my mother's side. Since my older sister did not obtain any magical heritage from mother, I am the next witch in line. My mother's family found it to be odd how it skipped a generation like that. See, many years ago as in legend," she skipped to the main front of the book to first picture of a woman. She tapped on the picture which released what seemed like an article about the woman, out of the book.

"This is my very great-grandmother Dorthalin, she traveled with her husband from their home planet where magic was everywhere and came here, to Earth. They wanted to see things from outside of their home planet. The life style here on Earth caught their eye and decided to live here from now on. They had a daughter together," she pointed at the next picture. "Loren, she was witch as well. Since they were no longer on their home planet, she married a man who was a regular human. Since then, the magic in the female generations has been slowly decreasing by each female, I might be the last. In hopes to restore the full magic so it can carried on again, in hopes of either finding someone who has magic and marry them or restore in another way. I have not found out my full magic power yet though, mother said it will probably be elemental and psychokinesis, which I'm training to do right now." Zora smiled and closed the book. She turned around to see the faces on the two boys. She giggled at their look and move to leave the room.

"So you are a witch? That so weird! I never heard of magic or anything like that to be in a world full of non-magical people. Since you said you were in training of psychokinesis, why don't you show us some." Zero said. Zora turned around back to the table, with a swift of a hand movement and lifted up five books off the table and placed the books over Zero's head but brought them back to the table before they could fall.

"Mother is teaching me mind reading and transformations next. Soon I will have to leave for a few weeks to my grandmother's house so I'll start my training on elemental powers." Zora giggled at Zero's scared expression. She began to walk slowly up stairs. "If you guys want, you can look around more down here just please don't take anything." She soon exited the room.

"So, what do you think about this, Ichii?" Zero asked.

"How she has magical powers? I think it's really interesting, actually." Ichii replied.

"What about the crystal ball though?" Zero asked.

"Since she is not from our planet or in the exam, I don't think it could turn her into a full witch. Unless, it is able draw off some her magic and actually help her to regain all her magical abilities. I am not for sure, I'll have to call head quarters later." Ichii said. This might affect their chance of becoming full sorcerer.

"If it is able too, do you think she would take the chance or do you think she would be nice enough to give it too us once it has left her body?" Zero asked.

"She said there was another way, but we just met this girl so I can't say she wouldn't keep it for herself if it was possible. Maybe we could ask her." Ichii faced his blue haired friend, both had a serious, but worried expression.

"Later, we don't need to worry about that right now." Zero replied with a sigh. With that, the two headed up stairs to Zora's and their room. Maybe this wasn't going to go as well as planned.

* * *

**Hey guys! If you really liked this, please review! If you are a Legend of Zelda fan, you might have recognized the Twilight Princess' reference I threw in there. Yes Zora's name comes from a video game, I thought it fit perfectly! In this story, instead of Nina being the victim, I added my own character named Zora. In my version, there is a twist that makes it unique than the original. I have watched the anime version and noticed they had Zura so I added him in there. I am also currently reading the manga, and I noticed they don't have Zura in there or from I what I have read so far. Anyways, enough with my rambling. Please also check out Blood Drops And Fangs, and my story The New Twins In School is on hold, sorry! Adieu!**


	2. Playing Games With Ichii?

**Not Your Average Girl, Or Life**

**Chapter 2: Playing Games With Ichii?**

The next morning Zora awoke to the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder lightly. She opened eyes and squinted them so her eyes could adjust to the blurry figure in front of her. She smiled when she saw Ichii standing there smiling back at her. She sat up in her bed, stretching ,wincing when the bruises around her ribs and back stung at the sudden movement. She rub her eyes and looked on her side table to see a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage with syrup literally almost covering the plate.

"Morning. Why do you seem to fix me food every time I wake up?" she replied with tiredness lingering in her voice. She smiled and picked up the plate and started to eat the delicious, sugary pancakes happily. Maybe she could get use to this.

"I just thought you would like some after I fixed Zero and I some." he replied.

"By the way, where is Zero?" she asked, looking around the room to make sure he wasn't in here.

"He went out to the local store to find us some things we will need." Ichii said.

"And what about Zura?" she looked beside her to see the sea horse wasn't there.

"We sent him back at Zero's home cause he started to get sick." Ichii said. She nodded and returned to the situation Zero was in.

"Well, good luck. I live in the middle of hill-billy country of Kentucky. I mean there is mountains everywhere, oh, and the pill-headed zombies or what you would call the 'the local citizens here.'" she scoffed at her sarcasm.

"This is place is quite different. I expected the pearl to land in a more city life area, no offense. This area is quite southern. I can tell by everyone's southern accent, most you can't really understand. Your accent is just right though, not too thick, but thick enough to make the way you talk kinda,hmm, cute." Ichii said smiling at Zora, which made her blush madly to the point were she thought her face was gong to catch fire. She sat there silently eating her pancakes.

"Yeah, well, I can understand most of the people here since I am pretty much used to it. You want to play my Wii U with me?" she smiled up at Ichii, he replied with a nod.

She placed the plate back down on her night stand and begin walking over to her dark blue and purple bean bag chairs. Ichii took the plate to his kitchen in his and Zero's room so he could wash it later. She grab the black control pad and turned on the TV remote part of the gaming pad, so she could turn on the TV. She put in Nintendo Land and set the Wii remotes so they could play, she got the pink one while Ichii got the black one. The two began playing Pikmin and Super Mario Chase, with Ichii beating her a few times and Zora beating him quite more frequent then him.

"You're good at this. We don't have gaming consoles like this in our world, but this is a pretty cool one." Ichii said. Then the two began playing the Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest game.

"I want to go to the magic world one day. Actually, I want to live there at one point. What mom had read to me from my great grandmother's journal, the magic world seems amazing! Ichii, could I go to the magic world with you one day?" she said. She gave a quick smile to him before she went back focusing on the screen, so she know where the monsters are for her to shoot an arrow to.

"Maybe after the exam is over, Zora. Maybe they will let you go since you are a witch." Ichii said while he attacked the monsters with his sword. "Zora, there is something I would like to ask you." Ichii said, his mind going back to yesterday.

"Yes, Ichii?" Zora said her eyes not looking away from the TV.

"If the crystal pearl can change you into a full witch, once it has left your body, will you keep it for yourself?" Ichii asked. Zora paused the game and looked at him seriously.

"Ichii, I would not do that because it's not fair. Yeah, I would like to be a full witch, but that will be me taking your guys dreams away. You guys have dedicate for a whole year of risking your lives to protect me, and me be selfish to take that away from you after all your hard work? I would never do that cause I couldn't live with myself being that unfair." Zora said. She un-paused the game so they could continue playing.

"Thank you, Zora. I see you are a very kind-heart young lady. I hope we may have your word of a promise until the end of the exam. I will definitely talk to Zero about allowing you to come with us to magic world." Ichii said.

Later on, Ichii and Zora were playing Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. Zora had already beat it, but she wanted Ichii to experience it himself. She gave him advice on where to go and what to do, but didn't tell him everything that needed to be done. He got pretty far for his first time playing, they have been playing for hours anyways.

"You have to get close enough, so Midna will allow you to jump up there." Zora directed him on what to do. "Now, climb into that hole on the top of the building. When you do, you have to go get the Orodon shield." Zora said.

"This is a fun game! Though, I wonder what is taking Zero so long." Ichii said once he achieved the shield.

"I hope he's okay." Zora said.

"Maybe he's talking a walk. Where ever he is, he's strong enough to take care of himself, so he's fine no matter what." Ichii said trying to sound reassuring. After what seemed like another hour and Ichii finally beat the forest temple, Zora hugged him after he saved his progress.

"Dude! That was really good for your first time playing! You are definitely my new gamer buddy!" Zora said excitedly. Soon the window to her balcony opened to reveal a spiky, blue haired boy that was the same age as her. She got up and hugged him.

"Zero! I'm glad you are safe you been gone all day! Where have you been?" Zora said.

"Oh, you know, shopping, walking, other random stuff to keep me busy." He said taking the stuff he bought into his and Ichii's room.

"You know your guy's car? Where do you guys park it at cause if my parents saw it, they would freak." Zora asked.

"It's parked in the forest on a clearing not far from your backyard, but far enough that you can't see." Zero said, Zora replied with a nod. She heard a car pull into the drive way. She got up to see who was home, it was her parents.

"Guys, my parents are home. I need to go talk to them, so stay right here for a minute." Zora said leaving her room and down her stairs.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" she walked over to both her parents giving them a hug.

"Mom, can I talk to you in the lair?" Zora asked, her mother nodded her head. The two walked into the lair so they could talk.

"Mom, what if I told you I met two people from the magic world that Grandma Dorthalin is from?" Zora asked.

"Well darling, that would be amazing! I should meet them one day, but why are they here?" her mother, Felicity Caudill.

"Well, they are here for an exam. This exam allows them to be professional wizards. The object of the exam is to find this crystal ball and protect it until after Christmas. The problem is, well, I mistaken the crystal ball as a gum ball." Zora said rocking on the back of her heels.

"And where are they now?" her mother raised an eyebrow toward her daughter.

"Lets just say they aren't that far away." Zora said awkwardly.

"Are they any where in this house?" she asked. Zora stood quiet not knowing what to say. "Listen, I don't care if they are having to stay here so they can protect you from, what I'm guessing, other people who want this crystal ball. As long as you guys don't do anything inappropriate, like having sex or anything." Mrs. Caudill said.

"Mom! You know I wouldn't do anything like that!" Zora screamed.

"I know, that's why I trust you. Your father on the other hand, lets not tell him. Anyways, when can I meet them? I want to know what type of magic they have. Oh, and where are they staying at?" she asked.

"They made a bedroom of their own in my closet and you can meet them right now, if you want." Zora scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Well, that is pretty close to you. Just keep what I said in mind." her mother winked at her which caused her to blush madly. The two then headed up stairs to Zora's room. She walked into the room and saw Zero and Ichii weren't in her room. She knocked on the door to the two wizards room, nothing.

"Guys, you can come on out it's okay." Zora said. Ichii opened the door with Zero behind him. They saw a woman probably around mid thirties with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She had the same face structure as Zora and she was just a few inches taller than her. They guessed this woman is her mother.

"Zora, um, who is this?" Zero asked. Ichii slapped him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Zero glared, holding the back of his head.

"That's for being rude." Ichii glared back.

"Anyways, guys, this is my mother Felicity Caudill. She wanted to talk to guys about your magic, but don't worry she'll be the only one of my parents who will know about you staying here. Mom, this is Zero," she pointed to the wizard with blue spiky hair. "and that is Ichii." she said pointing toward Ichi.

"Hello nice to meet you!" she held out her hand which the boys took and shook. Soon they all sat and talked in Zora's bedroom. Zora sitting on her bed, Zero and Ichi in the bean bags, and her mother at Zora's computer desk. She had already lectured the two on how to not have any type sexual physical contact with her which caused all three to blush. "Now, what type of magic do you guys practice?" Felicity asked.

"I do defensive magic." Ichii said.

"Yeah, and I do destructive magic!" Zero said.

"That is neat. I practice psychokinesis magic, like Zora. She gets elemental powers from her grandmother, my mother. Though, she has not trained in elemental yet, but she will around next week after we are done practicing transformations and mind reading." Felicity replied.

"But mom! 4-H camp is only four weeks away! I can't go to grandma's to train when I have to go to 4-H!" Zora exclaimed.

"Zora Azalea Caudill, you will go to your grandma's. You can leave for your four day summer camp and then come back to her house, but you must train elemental magic." her mother said sternly.

"Great, it seems like I can never get a break from school. Even on summer break!" Zora laid face first on her bed with a big sigh. She regret the impact as it stung her bruises.

"Hmm, Azalea, huh?" Zero whispered with an evil look in his eye as he grinned.

"Well, if Zora is going to a camp, how do we get in as well?" Ichii asked.

"Well, you to sign the forms and pay one-hundred-fifty dollars. What type of currency does the magic world have?" Felicity said.

"The same currency and I'm pretty sure we have around that much or more with us." Zero said.

"No! No, no, no! You are not coming to 4-H camp with me! I can take care of myself!" Zora panicked. It was bad enough she was stuck with them for the rest of the year!

"We have to protect you! Why can't you except that! We aren't leaving until the crystal ball it out and we know you are no longer in danger!" Zero exclaimed.

"I have powers too, you know! I can take care of myself!" Zora said. She threw a pillow at Zero's head and let out a sigh of frustration. He threw the pillow back at her and she just glared at him.

After arguing over the subject, Zora finally came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to win. Now she thought that this year camp trip was going to be the worst of them all. Soon the four ended their conversation and Zora and her mother went to the lair to train Zora Mind reading and transformations. Today they were only going to practice mind reading.

"Concentrate, Zora! You have to concentrate harder if you are going to get this. Now, concentrate on my eyes and try to read my mind." Felicity ordered her daughter.

Zora concentrated on her mother's eyes for a good five minutes and then all she saw was a flash of black and all she could hear was a woman's voice that sounded like her mother's. At first she couldn't understand what the voice was saying. Before she could make out what it was saying, the blackness flashed from her eyes and she could see her mother again. She knew she was close to getting it.

"Zora, clear your mind. I can read your mind right now and can tell that you are thinking too much about those boys. You need to let go of that situation for now and focus on your training. You are especially thinking about that Zero boy." she mumbled that last part so Zora didn't hear. What else she said was just enough to make her daughter blush.

Zora took a deep breath and cleared her head. She began concentrating on her mother's eyes once again. The blackness returned to her vision and the muffled voice came back. She concentrated on the voice she heard to unscrambled what it is saying. About a period of time that seemed to last forever, she finally understood it was in fact her mother's voice and she kept saying, '_I love you'_ to her. She opened her eyes and walked over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her neck and in a hush voice only loud enough for her mom to hear she said;

"I love you, too, Mom." the two smiled. After their little moment she proceeded on her mind reading course.

* * *

After her lesson for the day, Zora ran back up the stair case and saw Zero sitting on her bed with a dark blue laptop in his lap. Ichii was sitting on her floor continuing his game play with the Legend of Zelda. Zora giggled at how she probably got him addicted to it now. She sat beside Zero on the purple comforter, bed as she watched him do random things on his computer. She ruffled up his spiky hair and grabbed the computer from his lap.

"Hey! Zora! Give it back!" Zero flailed his arms around trying to reach, but Zora kept pushing him away.

She giggled and looked up at him and gave a cutesy smile. He stopped his attempt to win his computer back and watched her do whatever on it. She connected his computer to her house's internet and proceeded to Google Chrome. She went to YouTube and searched up 'A Prophecy' by Asking Alexandria. As soon as the screams began, Ichii fell over and paused the game. Zero just sat there tapping his fingers to the music. He gave her a soft smile and enjoyed the music. He looked up on the walls and notice the many band posters like; Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, Sleeping With Sirens, Asking Alexandria, Set It Off, Of Mice & Men; etc.

Ichii turned around and gave a slight glare to the two on the bed, with his hand over his heart like he almost had a heart attack. "What is that that you two are listening to? That scared me to death!" Zero and Zora laughed at his expression.

"We are listening to good music! Well, music that I love." Zora said. She looked up Zero and he only shrugged.

"I like that kind of music. I think it's okay." She gave him a big smile.

She tackled him in hug and squeezed his waist like it was a life support. As soon as she realized she pretty much was laying on top of him, she got up quickly with a blush quickly forming. Zero sat up with a light blush forming as well. Ichii glanced at the two from his game with a confused look. He just shrugged it off and continued the game. Zero and Zora stayed in a awkward silence while Zero watched Zora did whatever on his computer. After a while, Ichii saved and quit his game and stood up, stretching and a yawning. He looked over at the two with a small smile on his face.

"I'm going to take a shower." With that Ichii left the room to head to take a shower. As soon as he was out of earshot, Zora managed to figure something out to say to break the silence between them.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I didn't mean that to happen like that." She ducked her head down, her face turning a bright red.

"It's okay, I don't care much. Hey, you mentioned about a camp earlier, how can Ichii and I sign up?" Zero asked.

"We will have to go to the Extension Office tomorrow in order to get the pre-registration forms. Before you can turn them in, you have to be enrolled into my school." Zora sighed.

"Great! Ichii and I going to a real human school! This is going to be so cool! We are definitely enrolling tomorrow!" Zero was enthusiastic, which kinda scared and shocked her. How could anyone be enthusiastic over school!?

"All in one day? Okay, I guess." Zora shrugged her shoulders. Ichii walked back into the room with a pair sweat pants and a muscle tank on. His long brown was wet and stuck to the sides of neck. Zora gazed at him with wide eyes as she observed his muscle frame.

"Zero and I was talking about what we are going to do tomorrow. About you guys going to camp and school with me." Ichii nodded at her response. He smiled when he noticed the pink tint to her cheeks.

"Well, it's getting really late. Better head to bed and get ready for the day up ahead. Zero you got to take a shower." Ichii gave him a serious look. Zero pouted.

"Come on! I can take one in the morning!" Zero argued.

"Uh, no. Go take one, now. Goodnight Zora," Ichii walked over and gave her a hug. She hugged him back with her blush getting redder. "Remember, if you need Zero and I, don't be afraid to come an wake us up. We are here to protect you." He smiled at her as he pushed some of her golden hair behind her ear. She nodded her head as she gazed into his rich, chocolate eyes.

"Goodnight Zora! See you in the morning!" Zero said giving her a quick hug and ruffling her hair before he went off to his and Ichii's room. She smiled at the two as she watched them walk into the other room. As much as she hated being watched over like an eight-year-old, she had to admit that she made an exception for these two. She actually like having their company.

* * *

**So, this ****chapter is a little short, but it's enough. I know I haven't been writing much, but I'm going to again. School just recently let out and I just recently got back from the beach for the first time! :D So, I hoped you guys liked this. Check out my story 'The Serpentine's Withered Rose' too! I'll have the second chapter up probably tomorrow. I still have writer's block on my Harry Potter story so that's on hold.**


End file.
